Vanilla Twilight
by Icepen
Summary: As suddenly as lightning strikes, inspiration stuck the young girl with the broken heart. Inspiration that made her sit up straighter. That gave her hope, for the first time in months. She would join that club. She would join that club Harry was starting. She would carry on fighting for the cause that so many died for. She would do it for her fallen sweetheart.


_A/N: Hey guys. I was talking to my friend about Cho Chang when she said that _Vanilla Twilight _was a song that explained Cho's feelings after Cedric died, which inspired me to write this. So really, the credit of this idea is all hers._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (although I wish I did) or Owl City (no matter how cool their music is.)_

* * *

An unearthly peace spread through the castle and grounds of Hogwarts. It was a still, warm summer's night, a deceptively peaceful setting. One young girl sat on a window sill in the Ravenclaw Common Room trying to stifle her tears and watching the stars. Those stars. They were the exact same ones she had gazed upon with him. Those stars… that perfect night…last year.

She began to doze off from sheer exhaustion, but a nightmare soon had her gasping for breath. It had been the exact same one for the past few weeks.

. Every night, the same torture. Every night, the same face. Every night, his face. Shivers went down her spine as she remembered what he would do every time she couldn't sleep. She could almost feel his strong arms wrap around her in a comforting embrace. _Almost. _

It was so close, but still so far. Her entire soul ached to see him again. Her every breath seemed to whisper his name. She wished he was here.

She didn't know what she was going to do with herself anymore. All her life, she had a plan. But a few weeks ago, those plans were wrenched from her in the most cruel, tragic way.

So she watches.

She watches the sky. She watches the sun come up. It was the only things she could count on anymore. But even the sunrise has lost its beauty without him. Everything had lost its beauty without him.

She didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. Even the simplest thing like talking could remind her of him.

The way he could talk to her. He could understand her. Sometimes, on clear nights like this, they would sit up and whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears. It was on a beautiful night like this when he first told her that he loved her. Right before he left

Left on that stupid task in that stupid tournament. If it wasn't for that goddamned tournament, he would still be with her. Sitting next to her. Making her laugh. Arguing about whether or not Binns should be sacked. Teasing her about reading too much. It was those little things she missed the most.

She could nearly hear his voice drift through the silence and murmur in her ear. She supposed the silence was alright if she could hear his voice through it.

She sighs and runs her hand through her once-sleek black hair- now greasy and unkempt- in sadness and frustration. The lonely girl lets out a choking cry as she sees the spaces between her fingers. In her mind's eye, she could see his rough, confident fingers interlaced with her soft, slim ones. Their hands used to fit perfectly within each other.

Used to.

She pulls her knees up into her chest for comfort more than warmth. That was what she needed now. Comfort.

And rest. She hadn't slept for a few days. Her sleep was riddled with memories that she couldn't handle. And in her waking hours were spent absorbed in her nostalgia. Her memories were the only link to him she had left.

She leaned her head back against the cool windowpane. Her tears trickled down her face and fell onto the muggle picture of the two of them holding hands and smiling. She clutched the picture to her heart and sighed.

She let her thoughts wander to the little club Harry and his friends wanted to start. That speech he had given about that night in the graveyard had held her captivated. It was the only account of that night she had and she believed it.

As suddenly as lightning strikes, inspiration stuck the young girl with the broken heart. Inspiration that made her sit up straighter. That gave her hope, for the first time in months. She would join that club. She would join that club Harry was starting. She would carry on fighting for the cause that so many died for.

She would do it for her fallen sweetheart.

Tonight, she would sit vigil for him. She would remember, and that would give her strength to carry on and fight. His memory would be her amulet against the darkness in the world. It would her pillar of strength, and her refuge. Yes. She would fight.

And when her time came, she would go meet him in the afterlife, and she would feel alive again. Her heart would be whole. But for now, she could honor his memory and defend his cause. As Professor Dumbledore had said, she would remember Cedric Diggory.

* * *

_A/N: So, what do you guys think?__It's my first time trying something like this, so some constructive criticism would be really helpful!__BTW, Thanks to my friend for editing this story._

_Love, _

_Ice_


End file.
